


The Serif Twins

by Luna_Nightshade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorb twins!, Custody Battle, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Nightshade/pseuds/Luna_Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans finds a pair of twins lost in the rain one day and helps them find a way home, only to realize they're orphans. When the twin become attached to Sans, Sans can't help but see his own past in their lives and wants to adopted the both of them. The only problem is, humans don't want a monster taking care of human children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Serif Twins

Sans took a hard look down the empty street. He was soaked, the rain belting against the back of his skull. He hadn't been planning for bad weather today and thus didn't have an umbrella. Weather really was an odd thing on the surface, though it was just as unpredictable underground. Sure, it had been six years, but that didn't mean that Sans was any more used to living so free. Every day he expected to be back in Snowdin, even though Frisk had long since lost their ability to reset.  
  
The wind howled passed him, not caring to stop when it almost toppled the expecting skeleton. His face nuzzled further into the fluff of his jacket, looking for reprieve from the icy pellets. Just a few more blocks, he reassured himself silently. If he could make it home, a warm bath would keep him from getting sick. Papyrus would kill him if he had to hide in a restaurant for a few hours. Not all humans were as welcoming and friendly as Frisk was. Just the other day, Toriel had been mugged. It was a good thing Undyne had been there at the time, but Sans going missing on a rainy day like this without a call from Grillby? The entire monster police force would be looking for him. That wouldn't be fun to explain.  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
Sans stopped, "a little kid?"  
  
This really wasn't the part of town for kids, at least if they weren't monster kids. If they were monster kids, it still raised the question, what was a kid doing out in the middle of a down pour sneezing like an old man in a field of flowers?  
  
Peering through into a small alley, Sans could make out two small humans huddled close in the tight space. The boy stood between the girl and Sans in a half-hearted attempt to look strong. They looked like they were withering away as Sans watched.  
  
"what're ya both doing out in the rain?" Sans questioned, "c'mon out, kiddos, i don't bite."  
  
Carefully, the boy made his way out. He was only as tall as Sans stomach and almost skinnier than his arm.  
  
"We don't need your pity." he tried to sound big, but really it only made Sans worry more about the kids.  
  
The girl also climbed out, slightly smaller than the boy, but just as skinny. Her shirt sleeve was ripped and her hair was messily placed in two ponytails. It seemed she had used some old clothe to tie her hair and Sans wondered if she even knew what a hair tie was.  
  
"not trying to pity you, kid, just trying to make sure someone worse than me doesn't get a hold of ya." The girl stiffened, "hey, sorry, i didn't mean to rattle you. you're really -soaked to the bone- artcha?"  
  
The girl laughed. The boy seemed a bit less amused, but also less on edge. If someone could make another person laugh, they couldn't be all that bad, right?  
  
"so, uh, you two wanna get somewhere dry? i can have my friend track down your guardians, so i can at least offer that and a warm bath." Sans tilted his head.  
  
Neither of them had much of a choice. The boy seemed reluctant, but one look at his companion and he didn't argue. Holding the girls hand the boy followed close behind Sans, trying to block as much of the rain from hitting the girl as possible.  
  
"so, you two got names?" Sans tried, "you can call me sans if you want, by the way."  
  
"We don't have names." the boy snipped.  
  
Sans gave a laugh, "alright, i'll call you random kid 1 and random kid 2, sound good?"  
  
There was another small giggle from the girl, but no other noise was made as they got to Sans' house.  
  
Before Sans could even get out his keys, the door flew open and a taller skeleton hugged him.  
  
"SANS! HOW DARE YOU MAKE US WORRY!" Papyrus cried.  
  
"geez, paps, didn't know it -rattled- ya so much."  
  
"STOP." Papyrus looked passed Sans at the children, "SANS, I THINK YOU HAVE FOLLOWERS."  
  
"oh yeah, let us in, paps."  
  
Papyrus moved out of the doorway and watched the three inquisitively. Sans told the kids where the bathroom was and that he'd get them dry cloths before sending them off. The look Sans had in his eye as he did so reminded Papyrus of when they were younger. Back when they had more trouble living through everyday. Papyrus had once called that look the "dad Sans" look and was fascinated by the fact that it seemed Sans wasn't even trying to look stern. With his ever present smile, it was hard for Sans to show too much emotion, but anyone would get the feeling they were being properly lectured in the face of Sans' dad face. It didn't seemed to mind the kids as much as the warm house did and they simply went upstairs to do as they were told.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Papyrus asked.  
  
"just a pair of lost ducklings. undyne still at work?" Sans asked, going towards the phone.  
  
"YES, BUT WHERE DID YOU FIND THOSE HUMANS? I MEAN, YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE IN RANDOM CHILDREN OFF THE STREET!"  
  
"i can if they're freezing to death in a storm. they were hiding in an alley a few minutes from here." Sans stopped talking as Undyne picked up on the other end of the receiver, "yeah, it's me, sorry to call you at work....two kids, they were huddled up in an alley in terrible conditions....upstairs in the bath warming up....uh huh, i'll see if i can't get any more from them in a minute, thanks, undyne." he placed the phone down, giving a sigh and rubbing above his nose cavity.  
  
"NO NEWS OF MISSING CHILDREN?" Papyrus tried.  
  
"just the opposite." Sans replied, "she has like sixteen missing children cases going right now. you know how busy it gets. i wanna get these kids home, though, to their parents."  
  
A loud creak and then the sound of the shower reminded Sans that he needed to get them cloths. Some of Frisk's old stuff should do, but it would still be big. Welp, better slightly too big cloths than wet ones. Or none at all. Sans was lucky to find a few articles of clothing he could loan the kids and quickly slipped the clothing into the bathroom.  
  
Papyrus had started a pot of spaghetti, figuring they were probably hungry. Since Toriel had started teaching Papyrus rather than Undyne, he had really improved and they had to put out less kitchen fires. It was nice now that Sans could actually eat his brother's cooking and be honest when he said it was good. Sans really did hate lying to his brother, though there were more things he lied about than he'd have liked to admit.  
  
As the water finally started to boil, the shower turned off and there was shuffling upstairs. The door creaked open and the two kids came into the kitchen. The cloths actually fit them better than Sans expected. It reminded him of when he had first made Papyrus' battle body. He apparently knew something about clothing and fitting. Maybe he had been a fashion designer in a previous life, like that reincarnation stuff humans were into for whatever reason. Pop culture was one of those things that no monster could quite understand.  
  
"looking good, kid." Sans noted as the boy messed with his collar.  
  
"HUMANS! TO CURE ANY LINGERING COLD IN YOUR BODIES, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COOKED YOU MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI! ENJOY!" Papyrus set down two plates at the empty places at the table. Sans sat next to his brother, a plate almost magically appearing before him. Reluctantly, the boy approached. The girl followed, a little more curious.  
  
"Is this monster food?" the boy question.  
  
"IT SURE IS, HUMAN! YOU ARE QUITE OBSERVANT."  
  
"-bone- appetite." Sans said.  
  
"SANS!" Papyrus complained.  
  
"aw, c'mon, she's laughing." Sans motioned to the girl who was indeed smiling a the pun.  
  
"PLEASE DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM, HUMAN."  
  
The girl, apparently now comfortable sat down across from Sans. The boy sat next to her. His resolve was to not accept the food, but his stomach had something else to say and he found himself eating before he could get control over it. The girl also didn't waste time digging into the pasta. Everyone was finished before a word could be spoken.  
  
"So, you guys are real skeletons?" the boy asked.  
  
"well, we aren't im-pastas."  
  
"OH MY GOD, SANS, WILL YOU STOP?"  
  
"alright, alright, sorry pap, i know you don't find that very humorous."  
  
"THANK YOU, SA-" Papyrus stopped, "THAT WAS ANOTHER PUN, WASN'T IT."  
  
"so, if you two don't mind, i just wanna ask a few questions." Sans turned to the kids, suddenly serious, "like, what were you doing in that alley?"  
  
"We ran away." the boy answered.  
  
"from where?"  
  
"Does it matter."  
  
Sans could see now why people hadn't been his biggest fans when he was younger, "alright, how old are ya? are you related?"  
  
"We're twins." the girl chirped, surprising everyone including her brother.  
  
"M, I told you it's dangerous to trust people!" the boy said.  
  
"Someone who tells puns can't be that bad, K." M told him.  
  
Sans didn't speak rather watching how the two would respond to one another. Besides Frisk, Sans didn't know many humans. They seemed to interact the same way monsters did, but there were small differences in the way they would talk. Almost like what they didn't say meant more than any words that might make it passed their lips. These two being twins, that subtle subtext meant even more and was even harder to decipher.  
  
Sans had once noted how similar those subtexts were to Wingdings. He often wondered if humans had once spoke that language, but never voiced his curiosity. The humans today would have no idea. They hardly even cared about their recent past, let alone what would have been thousands of years ago.  
  
"SO, HUMANS, ISN'T THERE SOMEBODY WORRIED ABOUT YOU?"  
  
"I doubt it." K mumbled before Sans had registered that Papyrus had asked a question.  
  
K had seemed completely sincere with his answer, pain covering his expression when he looked away from his sister. He was probably hiding as much as he could from M, trying to be the stronger sibling, but it didn't change the fact that they couldn't be older than eight. Geez, an eight year old with that broken soul? The surface really was tough.  
  
M yawned, breaking her brother from his reminiscing. "you tired?" Sans asked.  
  
She nodded. Who knew when the last time these two got some good sleep was? Sans brought the two up to his room. It was in shambles as always, but a wave of Sans' hand put things a little neater, at least to the point where they could see the floor. The two flinched back at Sans' use of magic, but curiosity soon overtook their fear and they watched as cloths and books were put in their proper places without Sans moving an inch.  
  
"sorry, it's a bit of a mess." Sans gave a short shrug at his own slobbish was.  
  
"It's a bed." K replied.  
  
Sans stepped back and the kids didn't waste time collapsing on the old bed. It took maybe two seconds for the both of them to pass out and Sans quietly closed the door for the night.


End file.
